Preston Burke
Preston Xavier Burke is a cardiothoracic surgeon. He was formerly head of cardio at Seattle Grace Hospital, but quit after leaving his fiancée, Cristina Yang, before their wedding. History Preston grew up in Alabama, where his mother owns a restaurant. He completed his pre-medical studies at Tulane University where he pledged Kappa Alpha Psi and went on to graduate first in his class from Johns Hopkins Medical School. While in college, he met Erica Hahn, who graduated in second place after him, beginning a rivalry between them. Personality He is a brilliant surgeon, however he is sometimes over-bearing, especially when it comes to his relationship with Cristina. He is extremely neat when it comes to his apartment, which is spotless. He is an excellent cook. Relationships Romantic Cristina Yang At the mixer before the interns' first day, Cristina approached Burke but he ignored her too interested in his date. He began a relationship with intern Cristina Yang in season one but broke it off because he feared it would ruin both of their reputations. However, her miscarriage brought them back together. They lived together in his perfectly-kept apartment. However, after being shot he started to have tremors and they were forced to keep them secret putting a strain on their relationship. After a long time of keeping his tremors a secret, Cristina went to the Chief and confessed everything. Initially, he was engaged in a cold war with Cristina, where neither of them spoke but after she broke the silence, he proposed to her and she accepted. However, in the finale of season three, on the day of their wedding, Burke tells Cristina that he no longer wishes to make her do anything against her will, and Burke realized he was trying to make Cristina the woman he wanted her to be, and not accept her as the woman she is. Cristina said she "thought this was what she wanted" . He wanted her to say she knew it was what she wanted, so he leaves her in the chapel. Cristina then returns to their apartment and discovers Burke has left, taking with him the things that meant something to only him (his trumpet, his Eugene Foote collection, his grandmother's picture and his lucky scrub cap), leaving Cristina devastated. He told Derek to inform her he quit and told his mother to collect his things. Professional George O'Malley Although Burke initially disliked George, he began to like him and later, George became his guy. George even moved in with him for a while but was kicked out when Cristina walked around naked. Burke was friendly towards Derek for a while but he wasn't friends with him. He even befriended Addison first. After a bomb scare at the hospital they became good friends. He even chose Derek to be his best man. He was good friends with Richard Webber as well. Career Dr. Preston Burke used to be the chief cardiothoracic surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital on a salary of $2 million. After completing pre-medical studies at Tulane University, Burke graduated first in his class from Johns Hopkins Medical School. He was once the interim chief of surgery while Dr. Webber was healing from brain surgery. In the second season finale he was shot, affecting his control of his right-hand. His temporary fix to this possibly long-term problem was to work together with Cristina during every one of his surgeries so that she could take over in case he might have trouble with his hand. The arrangement fell apart after Cristina, reacting to growing stress after George caught onto their secret, went to the Chief and confessed everything. Until their secret was revealed, Burke was set to become the next Chief of Surgery, but now he has to compete with his fellow attendings for the position. He has since recovered, after being operated on by Dr. Derek Shepherd. In season 4 of Grey's Anatomy, Preston's long-time rival medic Dr. Erica Hahn replaced him as the head of cardiothoracic surgery. Having such, she has some respect for Burke but was infuriated when he won an medical award instead of her. Notes and Trivia *On June 7, 2007, it was announced that Isaiah Washington was released from his contract. This was reportedly due to the controversy of Washington using the derogatory word "faggot" towards cast mate T.R. Knight during an off camera argument and following a physical altercation with Patrick Dempsey. *Cristina rarely calls Burke by his first name, Preston. *He plays the trumpet and enjoys jazz music, especially Eugene Foote's. He performs surgery to remove his pacemaker on his musical hero at Foote's request, but against Burke's better judgement, unfortunately, Foote dies during surgery. (GA: Blues for Sister Someone). *Burke was the only cardiothoracic transplant specialist at Seattle Grace (GA: 17 Seconds), a role presumably taken over by Dr. Hahn upon on his departure. *Despite being a cardiothoracic surgeon, in the episode "A Hard Day's Night", Dr. Burke is seen performing an appendectomy which he allows George O'Malley to assist with. *When casting for Burke, he was describd as a nebbishy, stout forty-something man. *In the alternate reality episode If/Then, Preston Burke is one of the missing characters, though it is alluded that Cristina Yang "screwed everyone out of that opportunity." No other explanation for his disappearance is given. Gallery 101Burke.png|A Hard Day's Night 102Burke.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103Burke.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104PrestonBurke.png|No Man's Land 105PrestonBurke.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106PrestonBurke.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107PrestonBurke.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108PrestonBurke.png|Save Me 109PrestonBurke.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201PrestonBurke.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202PrestonBurke.png|Enough is Enough 203PrestonBurke.png|Make Me Lose Control 204PrestonBurke.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205PrestonBurke.png|Bring the Pain 206PrestonBurke.png|Into You Like a Train 207PrestonBurke.png|Something to Talk About 208PrestonBurke.png|Let It Be 209PrestonBurke.png|Thanks for the Memories 210PrestonBurke.png|Much too Much 211PrestonBurke.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212PrestonBurke.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213PrestonBurke.png|Begin the Begin 214PrestonBurke.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215PrestonBurke.png|Break on Through 216PrestonBurke.png|It's the End of the World 217PrestonBurke.png|As We Know It 218PrestonBurke.png|Yesterday 219PrestonBurke.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220PrestonBurke.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221PrestonBurke.png|Superstition 222PrestonBurke.png|The Name of the Game 223PrestonBurke.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224PrestonBurke.png|Damage Case 225PrestonBurke.png|17 Seconds 226PrestonBurke.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227PrestonBurke.png|Losing My Religion 301PrestonBurke.png|Time Has Come Today 302PrestonBurke.png|I Am a Tree 303PrestonBurke.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304PrestonBurke.png|What I Am 305PrestonBurke.png|Oh, the Guilt 306PrestonBurke.png|Let the Angels Commit 307PrestonBurke.png|Where the Boys Are 308PrestonBurke.png|Staring at the Sun 309PrestonBurke.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310PrestonBurke.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311PrestonBurke.png|Six Days, Part 1 312PrestonBurke.png|Six Days, Part 2 313PrestonBurke.png|Great Expectations 314PrestonBurke.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315PrestonBurke.png|Walk on Water 316PrestonBurke.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317PrestonBurke.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318PrestonBurke.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319PrestonBurke.png|My Favorite Mistake 320PrestonBurke.png|Time After Time 321PrestonBurke.png|Desire 322PrestonBurke.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323PrestonBurke.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324PrestonBurke.png|Testing 1-2-3 325PrestonBurke.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro)